Large-scale marine equipment is often transported as separate pieces and then assembled on location. For equipment that operates in open water, individual pieces may be hauled to the intended location, then assembling the several pieces together either on a vessel or while the pieces are floating or submerged in the water. However, hauling disassembled pieces of equipment may require substantial vessel capacity. On-site assembly can also be costly due to the complexity of assembling systems in limited spaces and the cost of vessels to be present during the assembly process.
Alternatively, equipment may be partially or fully assembled and then hauled in operational form to the intended location. However, hauling equipment in its assembled form may present some obstacles because of size or geometry.